New Beginnings
by hersheybar64
Summary: This is a JOEY AND PACEY story.... or it will be... anyway! Please read and if I get enough reviews I'll continue... thankies!
1. Default Chapter

Joey Potter looked over at Dawson. He was staring at the TV screen with a childish look on his face. He was happy and content just sitting in his bedroom watching movies on a Friday night. Joey smiled. Dawson is Dawson. One and only, and I love him, she thought. Dawson and Joey had been friends since before she could remember. They did everything together. They were now 16, and still enjoying movie nights in Dawson's bedroom. Dawson was oblivious to the fact that she liked him. Dawson was also going out with Jen, another girl next door, who Dawson fell in love with the first day she moved to Capeside. They had broke up, then gotten back together. The thought of Jen made Joey cringe.

" What's wrong with you Potter? " Pacey asked. Pacey Witter is Dawson's best friend. Joey and him were sworn enemies, and were always bickering and fighting. 

" Nothing Pacey, " she said and glared at him. " Watch the movie," she said and starred blankly at the screen.

" Will you guys be quiet! I'm trying to watch the movie! " Dawson said.

Pacey and Joey both rolled their eyes. 

" Right Dawson. On that note I am leaving. Later kids," Pacey said, tapped Joey on the back. And climbed down the ladder out of the window.

" Where is that girlfriend of yours?" Joey asked Dawson.

" Umm, she said might come by later. She had to help Grams with something." 

" Oh," Joey said. So the blonde couldn't make it, could she, Joey thought. But I should be happy I get to be all alone with Dawson. Yeah right. 

" Dawson I'm leaving. So you and blondie can be alone when she gets here," Joey said,

" Night Jo," Dawson said and looked at her for a second.

Her insides melt. She smiled. " Night Dawson," she said and ducked beneath the window and climbed down the ladder. 

Joey was about to get in her rowboat, and row back to her house, down the creek., when she saw Pacey sitting on the dock, with a sad look on his face. It was a beautiful night, there were a million stars in the sky. Joey sighed and walked over to Pacey and sat down next to him.

" What's wrong Pace?" She asked.

" I was thinking about Andie," 

" What happened?" Joey asked. She could tell Pacey was trying not to cry.

" She cheated on me. Just my luck, the only girl I've ever really loved has to do this to me," he said.

Joey put her arm around him. " I'm really sorry Pace," she said. Pacey stood up.

" I don't need your pity Potter," he mumbled.

" I don't pity you Pace," Joey said.

" Then what was that " I'm really sorry Pace" for," Pacey said mimicking her. 

" Well sorry, I came out here, and you looked upset, I was just trying to be nice!" Joey said glaring at him and walked away.

" You're leaving Joey?" Pacey asked. 

" Well, yes I was planning on it,"

" Can I ask you a favor?" 

" Sure Pace, what is it? You're now going to be nice to me?"

" As a matter of fact, I am. Can I stay at your B&B, things are really not going well at home, and I don't want to see my dad tonight,"

Joey and her sister Bessie, were running the Potter's B&B with the help of Pacey, who was they're handyman. 

" Sure, " Joey said. " But don't tell me I don't do anything nice for you,"

" Okay Jo, thank you," Pacey said sweetly. 

" Your welcome Witter," Joey said and smiled. And they both got in the boat together.


	2. chap 2

The next morning was Saturday. And Joey groaned when she saw her alarm clock it was only 7:00. She could hear Pacey singing loudly in the shower. She groaned again. She stretched and stood up in front of a mirror and found a hairbrush and brushed her hair. That's better she thought. She put on some jeans and a tee shirt and thought about how much math homework she had to do. She got up got some orange juice and went and sat down on the couch with her homework sprawled out on the table. 

" Doing your homework Potter, how predictable," Pacey said with a towel wrapped around his waist. Joey hated to admit it, he looked good without his shirt on. She tried not to grin.

" Compared to you who never does his homework?" Joey said and smirked. 

" Your right Potter, I should do my homework more," Pacey said sarcastically. 

" Get some clothes on Pacey, there might be other guests," She said and rolled her eyes. 

" Right Jo," he said and bowed almost loosing his towel. And walked out the room. Joey smiled and got back to her homework. 

" Joey!" Bessie said coming in the room hours later. " Dawson's here,"

Joey looked at Pacey weirdly; the two of them had been watching TV for hours. Why is Dawson here? She thought. 

" Hey Dawson," Joey said opening the door. Dawson stormed in the room.

" What are you doing here Pacey?" he asked.

" I have a room here at the B&B," Pacey said.

" I guess it doesn't matter if you're here," Dawson said.

" What's wrong Dawson your acting weird," Joey said starring at him. 

" Jen broke up with me! I can't believe this!" Dawson said starring at the ground looking pathetic.

" Aw, I'm sorry man," Pacey said and patted him on the back. 

" I just don't know why though, I'm just so confused," Dawson said dramatically and sat down on the couch with his hands over his head.

" I'm sorry to sound rude or whatever Dawson, but it isn't the end of the world," Joey said bluntly.

" You don't how it feels like Jo, to get lost in someone, to love someone so much, and they just break you heart," Dawson said. Joey snorted.

" You mean I don't know how it feels to be in love with someone so much it hurts? Get a life Dawson," Joey said glaring at him, tears ran down her face. 

" Yeah right? With who?" Dawson asked.

" Dawson, its you, its always been you," Joey said, regretting saying this the moment she d id.

" Yeah right Jo, you don't love me, that's crazy!" Dawson said.

Joey said nothing. Pacey walked out of the room.

" You are so oblivious Dawson, I've spent the last year pining over you, do you know how painful that is?" Joey said.

" I had no clue Jo, " Dawson said.

" Yeah, I kinda figured that out," Joey said sarcastically. 

" But Jo, I don't see you like that? You know what I mean right?" Dawson said with a shocked look on his face.

" You could never love me that way?" Joey asked with a pained look on her face.

" No," Dawson whispered. Tears ran down Joey's face and she just looked him in the eye. He had no remorse in his eyes. She ran out of the room, out of the house and slammed the door. She ran as far as she could. She couldn't stop sobbing. She was shaking so badly. This secret that she had been keeping for so long, and she finally told, only to be rejected. 

" Joey?" Pacey said running catching up to her. " God Jo, please stop crying," he said desperately. But she couldn't stop, she just wanted to die.

" I want to die Pace," she said. And Pacey held her.

" Your gonna be okay Potter," he whispered. She sobbed. After awhile she started to stop, her face was buried into Pacey's sweater. She gulped and said. " I'm sorry Pace, do you even know what happened? " she asked and started to cry again softly. 

"Its okay Potter, I know what happened," he said and held her tighter. She finally stopped and looked up at him and looked him in the eye. Her heart fluttered but she looked away.

" Thank you Pacey," she whispered. And he hugged her again.

" Do you want to go back now?" he asked and slowly released her.

" Not yet, okay?" she said and he held her hand. 

" Okay," he said. 


	3. chap 3

The next day was Sunday and Pacey spent yet another day at the B&B. They watched funny movies together and enjoyed each other's company. When the forth movie ended. Joey thought of Dawson and how they were usually the ones watching movies. Thinking of Dawson put a lump in her throat. I'm not going to cry, she thought. And just like Pacey knew what she was thinking, he put his arm around her. They were both in the same kind of situations. Pacey lost Andie, and Joey lost Dawson. Oh God, what am I going to do in school tomorrow! I don't want to see him.

" You know Jo, tomorrow I'm going to have to see Dawson and I'm going to have to talk to him, he's still my friend, I really want to hurt him for doing this to you," Pacey said.

" I know you do, its okay, you guys are friends, and I don't want to ruin that," Joey said softly. 

" Yeah, Dawson's stupid you know," Pacey mumbled. And Joey half smiled.

" I know," Joey said with a small laugh.

" I got a laugh, good," Pacey said.

" Why are you staying here so long Pace? Whats happening at home?" Joey asked.

" You don't enjoy my company?" Pacey asked.

" No, I enjoy your company, If you weren't here I'd be a wreck," Joey admitted. 

" Thanks Potter, that's the nicest thing I've heard,"

" Your welcome Pace,"

The next morning, Joey showered, dried her hair, put on some nice clothes, put on her makeup and tried to not look as nervous as she felt.

She went into Pacey's room, when she realized he wasn't awake. 

" Pacey get up!" she said and jumped on his bed.

" Aww Jo, what is it? Can't I sleep in?" Pacey asked rubbing his eyes. 

" You got to go to school, you have like ten minutes,"

" Okay, out Jo, I got to change," he said and she shut the door behind her. She asked Bessie to give them a ride and then Pacey came out of his room looking half-asleep.

" You ready?" Joey asked.

" Yes Potter," he said and they got in the car.


	4. chap4

The whole morning Joey spent avoiding Dawson. She didn't want to look at him.The thought of him broke her heart. Pacey told her that nobody was speaking to each other, Dawson and Jen avoiding each other and the same with Joey. At lunch Joey looked around to see Pacey and Dawson sitting together on one table. Pacey saw her and nodded and gave her a small smile and Joey spotted Andie and Jen sitting at a table, so she joined them.  
" Hey," she said and gave them a small smile.  
" Oh, Hey Joey," Andie said and smiled back.  
They all ate lunch in silent. Nobody wanted to say anything, there were so many things to talk about, but they would just cause trouble.  
" So all three of us, single again!"Andie said.  
" I've been single all along.." Joey mumbled but nobody seemed to hear her.  
" So why'd you break up with him Jen?" Joey asked looking right at Jen.  
" I don't need a boyfriend right now," Jen said quickly and looked at Joey to see what she was thinking.  
" I see, it seems like a lot of hearts are getting broken," Joey said and looked over at Pacey and Dawson's table and then thought about herself.  
" Men, who needs them.. right?" Andie said and half smiled.  
" I sure don't," Jen said.  
The rest of the day was like this, everything was ackward. Joey couldn't wait until school got out and she could hang out with Pacey. After the last bell rang Joey caught up with him.  
" So Pace, you spending another night at the B&B?"  
" Well its either that or another night in hell at the Witter house, so I'll be there," Pacey said.  
" Oh okay," Joey said.  
" Dawson's sorry, you know?" Pacey said quietly.  
" It doesn't matter," Joey said with a sad look on her face.  
" You guys could still be friends?" Pacey said trying to help.  
" I don't know Pace,"  
" Jo, look at me," Pacey said and stepped in front of her.  
" There are gonna be other guys, this isn't the end of the world. Dawson doesn't deserve you," Pacey added and looked her straight in the eyes. Joey's heart skipped a beat.  
" You think?" Joey said and grinned half-hearted. She couldn't stop looking at Pacey.  
" I'm sure," Pacey said and smiled.  
Later at the B&B Pacey and Joey once again were sitting in front of the TV.  
" Witter, I think we need to get lives," Joey said and smiled.  
" Oh but don't you like being here with me?" he asked and put his hand on her shoulder. She did like being there with him.  
" Well...it isn't that bad," Joey said and grinned at Pacey.  
" Thanks Potter," he said. 


	5. chap5

The next couple days at school was busy, they were starting to prepare for finals and tests. Joey didn't have much time to worry about Dawson. The only times she looked forward to was when she hanged out with Pacey, who was still living at the B&B. One night Joey had forced Pacey into studying with her, when the phone rang.  
" Hello, Potter's B&B," she said after she picked up the phone. " Hey Joey?" a familiar voice said. It was Dawson. " Dawson?" she asked. " Yeah," he said and there was a moment of silence. " Jo, I just wanted to say, that these last couple of days, I really miss you.." Dawson said trailing off. " You really hurt me Dawson," Joey mumbled into the phone. " I want to make it up to you. Remember the prom? We promised each other in the 9th grade that if we didn't have dates we'd go together," Dawson said quickly. " You're asking me to prom?" Joey said shocked. " Yes, would you go with me?" " Sure," Joey said. " Well I'll see you later then!" Dawson said sounding happy. " See you, Dawson," Joey said and smiled. She put down the phone and looked up to see Pacey starring at her. "I guess this studying session is over," Pacey said with a strange look on his face. " What do you mean Pace?" Joey asked. " You're going to the prom with Dawson?" Pacey asked with a disgusted look on his face. " I thought you of all people would be happy for me," Joey said shocked. " Well to tell you the truth I'm not," Pacey said. " Well why not!" Joey said. " Potter, forget it, I'm just mad because all week long I've seen you upset with him and now all of a sudden you forget why and your going to go out with the guy!" " I'm not going out with the guy Pacey, chill. This is my one chance to make this guy like me," Joey said quietly. " Well if he doesn't like you already there's obviously something wrong with him," Pacey said and walked out of the room. Joey sat there, she was so confused. Why is Pacey mad at me? Maybe I shouldn't go to prom with Dawson. But I want to so bad! Could Pacey like me? No... Joey thought. That night Joey couldn't sleep she went out to the living room, where the TV was to see a sleeping Pacey sitting in front of the TV with the Late night show playing. She sat next to him and he didn't wake up. He looked so peaceful and adorable with his hair messed up and his eyes shut. Joey smiled and watched the TV. In the morning she awoke to find herself on Pacey she was laying across his lap. " Pacey.." She mumbled and groaned and looked at the clock it was 7:00 and they had to get to school soon. " Well morning Potter, what are you doing here?" Pacey said and Joey blushed. " I must of fallen asleep watching TV," Joey admitted and looked at Pacey who was looking down at her. She could look at him forever. " Sure.." Pacey said jokingly. " Okay Pace, I'm getting up now," Joey said and yawning. " And Pace?" Joey added. " Yeah Potter," " Are you mad at me?" " Of course not Jo," he said. " I'm glad you aren't," Joey said and smiled and walked out of the room. " I think i love you Jo," Pacey whispered softly knowing she couldn't hear him. He got up and started getting ready for school. 


End file.
